Technical Field
The present invention relates to sailing stop control method and control device for vehicle configured to coast by shutting off power transmission from an engine to drive wheels and stopping the engine.
Related Art
Conventionally, an engine automatic start/stop device is known which causes a vehicle to coast by a sailing stop control by automatically stopping an engine and setting a starting clutch in an uncoupled state at the time of deceleration in which only a minute torque is required during the travel of the vehicle (see, for example, patent literature 1).